A Visitor You Say?
by Unholy Frost
Summary: The Ed's are back for their senior year, and they're as excited as ever. But what happens when Edd's mother had temporarily "adopted" a girl Edd's age, and she comes to live with him? Rated M for later chapters and Language
1. Back To Peach Creek High

_Hi, this is Unholy Frost here, and this is just to let you guys know that this is my first fan fiction. If your review, please no flames. I Don't need to be scared on my first story. P.S.I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy, but I do own Christine. :)_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It has been 7 years since we last left our friends, Ed, Edd, and Eddy in Peach Creek Jr. High. They are all 18 and in their senior year of Peach Creek High School. Our Cul-De-Sac pals have all matured and have average high school problems, except for Double D, who has to live with many surprises in the following months..._

"Ahhhh, The first day of school, so exciting!" I exclaimed, while I was rushing to the bus stop with my two pals, Ed and Eddy.

"Yeah, Whatever Double D. I just want to get through the year without going through summer school again." said Eddy in a looming voice. You see, Eddy had a huge growth spurt, and is the tallest kid in the Cul-De-Sac. With the growth he endured, he has also started working out, and is even stronger then our lumpy friend Ed.

"I just hope they added the chicken coop I asked for last year." said Ed in a demanding voice. You may ask how Ed got through the years, well, in his freshmen year, his parents got him glasses to make him seem less crazy, and he has been passing from grade to grade without doing anything.

"You guys should be glad about our triumphant return to school, we'll meet new people, learn new things..." I said, but then got interrupted by Eddy.

"Yeah,yeah, whatever you say Double D." said Eddy, letting a yawn escape from his noticeably tired face. "I just want to get some sleep during homeroom, and I'll be as good as new." He said, while out of nowhere Lee Kanker tackled him to the ground.

"God Eddy, one day you'll accidentally step on me. Where will you be then?" said Lee, while giving Eddy a quick peck on the lips.

"Hopefully that day will never come, babe" said Eddy while kissing Lee, even though he was stilled pinned on the ground. Eddy and Lee have been going out for about 4 months now, and have been going steady ever since. You may think that this is an impossibility, but Eddy finally gave Lee a chance last year, and they actually fell for each other. May and Marie came up shortly after.

"Lee, I told you to wait up, you stupid cow" yelled Marie at the top of her lungs.

"What did you call me" yelled Lee back, waiving her fist in the air.

"Nothing, nothing" whimpered Marie out loud.

"That's what I thought you said" said Lee proudly, refocusing her attention on Eddy.

I still don't see how it happened, but there are fairly in love. I am not one to judge, so I just let it go.

I passed a puddle, and I startled myself. I have truly grown up the past couple of years. Wearing a white t-shirt with a tie for good measure and switched from my old shorts to a pair of purple pants. I finally switched from my old sock hat, from which I gained the nickname "Sock Head", to a smaller, greener hat, and I finally let my hair grow out, and I think it looks great on me.

"So, how are you doing my big, strong man?" Marie asked me, while getting uncomfortably close. She still is attracted to me, but is becoming a little nervous, as more women are becoming interested toward me. She feels left out, so she wants to get me before anyone else does.

"I'm doing fine, Marie." I responded carefully, hoping that she wouldn't be yelling into my ear again. She has become more and more annoying and constantly insists on me going out with her and getting married. Very, VERY uncomfortable, if you ask me. In an attempt to get me to become attracted towards her, she has changed her hairstyle to a straight-down style. She is also dressing a little different, wearing her father's jacket constantly.

"So, how was your summer guys?" May asked us. She has also changed very much. She is now a very fashionable girl and has stopped following Ed. Instead, she's been improving herself. Thats very good of her, in my opinion at least.

We all answered our prospective answers, since we basically spent the whole summer together. We went to Peach Creek Lake a lot, to the beach, our local theme park, and also went on our own solo vacations. Ed spent two weeks in Spain for a failed attempt to learn a new language. I myself went on a 4-day cruise to the Bahamas. Eddy went to New York to learn how to "professionally" scam people out of money from his very shady uncle. Overall, we had a great summer.

"Well, thats good to hear. I had a great summer too. Me, Lee, and Marie went to our vacation trailer in rural France, It was THE best." May explained to us. I would imagine. The French country-side was a very beautiful place, but I never viewed it from a trailer's point of view. She said that they visited Paris, ate at fine dining establishments, and bought exclusive clothes. I felt kinda jealous, not because they bought and ate fancy, but at how France has some of the best schools in Europe.

"That must've been great May" I said, suppressing a frown.

"It was amazing, and the guys there were amazing..." May trailed off.

"You didn't anything we'd both regret did you Lee?" asked Eddy seriously.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Lee. "You are the only one for me Eddy" said Lee hugging Eddy

"Thats good, because you know that I know thousands of girls that would LOVE too..." Eddy was saying to Lee as she stopped him dead in his tracks with a kick to the shins.

"Oww, What the hell, Lee?" yelled Eddy.

" You lucky I didn't move up couple inches up north to where the sun don't shine." Lee told Eddy with angry look.

"Hey guys, the bus is here." I said, while going up the steps.

So the day had begun. What we didn't know was that when we got to school, Marie had cooked me up a big surprise...

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_YEAAAHAHHHHHH!!!!! My first chapter ever for a fanfiction. I know it might be short, but it was great, or so I think. Thats up to you guys. Please comment and review plz. No flames. I woud appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next update!!!!_


	2. A Visitor You Say?

_Well, Chapter 2 is finally up. Hopefully Ill be able to update every week, cuz I hate when people take like 8 months to update, and im not a douche so yeah. plus the fact that I have extra time off and a chapter doesn't take long to make, about an hour or two. Whoops, trailing off there, better get back to the story._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_We last left off where our Peach Creek Pals were getting on the bus for their first day of Senior Year..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"We're here ladies and gentlemen" I said as I was getting off the bus. "Can't you just smell the intellectual properties of this establishment?"

"What?" everyone chimed in in unison.

"Forget it." I mumbled to them. We all went to our respective classes, and meet up during lunch. We all sat at the same table (unfortunately for me, since Marie sits next to me) and we all went up on line at the same time to get lunch. Today we had Sloppy Joe's, so I just saved my cash, and bought a bagel and soda for the same price, and everyone else (except Ed) followed suite. We finally sat down when Marie started with the whole " We have so much in common, we like the same food, live near each other, blah blah blah".

"So, did you guys here about the new club their gonna open in downtown today" said Eddy, while taking a bite out of his bagel.

"Will it have chickens, Eddy?" asked Ed, while munching on his fourth Sloppy Joe.

"No Ed, It will not have any barn animals." said Eddy, while pinching the space between his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I heard about it, Eddy" explained May. "I think its called Club Area, or something like that"

"Yeah, thats it. I was thinking maybe we could all go down there for a good time this Saturday night." suggested Eddy.

Well, if you know me, I'm really not into the whole going out and socializing with people. I rather stay home and categorize my un-categorized things, or just study. Plus the fact that I would go by myself, since I had no girlfr...

"OH MY GOD, DOUBLE D HOW ABOUT YOU AND ME GO TOGETHER!?!?!?!" yelled Marie, as soon as Eddy finished his sentence.

"I don't know. Let's see what happens. There is still a long way till Saturday." I said, rubbing my ears from Marie's piercing scream. I could've sworn that I had gone momentarily deaf.

"Yeah, Double D has lots of things to do Marie, like separate his red socks from the spotted ones." laughed Eddy as he gagged on his soda. He deserved it, but I didn't say anything. My socks are no laughing matter.

"Yeah, well, lunch is about to finish, so we better get ready to go." I said, while throwing away my trash. So we parted ways and went to class. 8th period came, and it was time for gym, my most detested class ever. I also was uneasy over the fact that Marie's surprise was going to happen this period.

So we all got changed and started to run our daily lap, and then from the middle of the football field, I heard a faint voice.

"Hey, Lee" yelled Nazz. " Isn't that your sister on top of the bleachers?

Everyone turned to see Marie, in her gym clothes, with a mega phone.

"_Oh no, this must be her little surprise_" I thought as I rushed up to here what she said.

" Edd, I love you soooooo much..." trailed off Marie."Will you..."

Marie didn't have time to finish her sentence. We **all** knew what she was going to say, so before she had the chance to say it, Lee had tackled her off the bleachers.

" Marie, what the **HELL** are you doing?!?!?!" yelled Marie, with a spray of spit.

" I was just professing my love to my one and only" retorted Marie.

" I'm gonna profess my fist into your face if you don't get back to doing your lap." Lee told Marie." And give me that Mega phone. Where the fuck did you get one of these?"

"I obviously got it at Mega Phones R Us." Marie said, sticking her tongue out."You know, the one down the block?"

" I don't give a flying shit, just do your lap" Lee mumbled, feeling defeated.

"Yeah, whatever" said Marie. "I'm gonna ask Edd my question personally since I was so rudely interrupted..." said Marie, giving Lee a death glare while she had her back turned.

"Oh shit dude, she's coming over here." Edd warned me. I turned to see Marie running toward me with a toothy grin.

"Oh dear." I said, slowly turning around to see if she would ignore me.

"Hey Edd, I gotta ask you something" said Marie." Follow me."

I knew that if I had not followed her, she would probably chase me down. Wait, she doesn't do that anymore. I keep forgetting. I guess as we've all grown up, we left our childhood obsessions behind. Well, just to be sure, I went with her. She signaled to me from under the bleachers. _"I wonder she has to ask me?"_ I thought to myself.

"Edd, I want to ask you a very important question" Marie started off slowly."I know that you see me as a very crazy girl who likes you, but..." she stopped. " I really like you, more than like you really, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I _**love**_ you..." she stopped, waiting for a reaction from me. I just stood there, quietly pondering what she had told me. I don't like her, but if I tell her that, she might do bad things. Very bad things. As I was about to tell her how I felt about her the bell rang.

"_Oh thank our lord in heaven, literally saved by the bell." _I said. "Oops, theres the bell. We better get going" I told Marie, she just followed me, hoping for the response she had so full-heartedly desired. We got our belongings from our respective lockers, and waited for our rides. Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May go on the bus, but usually my mother thankfully picks me up from after school. We got home and as soon as we opened he door, the phone rang.

"Mother, I think it's for you" I said, dropping my things on the kitchen table.

"Coming Eddward" said back.

She picked up the phone, and I could tell something important was going on. She was making all weird facial signs to no one in particular. I had never seen her like that. _"Some thing's up with mom" _I thought.

She put down the phone and walked to me slowly. "Eddward..." she said slowly."Margaret has to go back to Brazil to see her dying uncle, but cannot afford to send her daughter. So I volunteered to keep her here for the time being." she finished. "I hope you can understand. There will be no difference in attention between you two, and I want you to treat her as a friend."

I knew Margaret. She was one of Mother's aids at the office she ran. They had begun as co-workers, and by the time my mom got promoted, she asked Margaret to be her assistant, since they were good friends. She would visit her every month, since she lived far away. I never knew, though, that she had a daughter. So I was sad and surprised. Sad because my mother was losing a friend for the time being, and surprised that I wasn't gonna be the only adolescent in this house.

"Yes, Mother." I said respectfully."When will she be arriving?"

"In a week."she told me."It will take a while because she lives in another state and has to transfer from her school to yours."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her."I said, unsure if she was a good person.

"I hope you too become good friends, because she will lose all of her previous ones." she had stated.

"One more thing, mother." I said. "What is her name?"

" Christine."

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_How was that for a cliff hanger. I'm working on making the chapters larger and larger as I go. Hopefully it will get better and better too. Who is this Christine? Is she nice? Is she good-looking?_

_What will happen when Marie finds out that a girl their age is moving in with Edd? Find out next chapter._


End file.
